Perdre confiance
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: Après un accident, Bruce doit quitter Tony. TRADUCTION du texte de BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies 'Losing my faith'. GROS HIATUS !
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde x) dis donc, ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien écrit et que je manque d'inspiration, ça doit vous faire bizarre de me voir publier un truc …_

_Enfin voilà, comme je suis fan de Robert Downey Jr, et que j'ai adoré Avengers (et que je suis yaoiste pure souche) j'ai commencé à lire des fics sur Avengers ici … Sauf qu'en un weekend, j'avais déjà fais le tour des fics en français ! Et j'avais la flemme d'en lire en anglais, (même si je m'y suis mise, en fait c'est pas si compliqué) du coup ben je me suis dit que peut-être vous aussi vous aviez la flemme et donc m'est venue l'idée d'en traduire ! Avec l'autorisation de l'auteur concernée bien sûr. Et donc mon premier choix est tombé sur cette fiction ''__Losing my faith__'' de __**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**__ (à qui revient tout le mérite je précise :D d'ailleurs je vous conseille pour ceux qui veulent d'aller lire en vo hein.) C'est ma première trad alors, si ça vous dit (j'en doute fortement mais on sait jamais) vous pouvez comparer et me dire ce qui va pas dans mon interprétation._

_'Fin bref, voilà la fic :_

* * *

**Perdre confiance.**

Chapitre 1 :

''Tu m'appelle d'accord ? Appelle moi dès que tu arrive.''

Je me rappelle du visage de Tony lorsqu'il a dit ça. Ses yeux, ses profonds yeux noisettes, emplis de tant de tristesse. Ça avait été tellement difficile pour lui de dire au revoir ! Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Pour moi aussi ça avait été dur de lui dire au revoir, mais je le devais. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, après _ce_ qu'il s'était passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment il m'a pardonné. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir me pardonner un jour.

L'avion est sur le point d'atterrir et je serre mon portable dans mes mains. Je ne sais pas encore si je dois l'appeler, si je veux l'appeler, si je peux l'appeler. Je ne veux pas qu'il continue à se faire du soucis pour moi. Je ne veux pas entendre sa voix, la tristesse dans sa voix surtout. La tristesse que j'entends depuis trop longtemps.

Je suis égoïste, je le sais, mais c'est juste que je ne peux pas l'entendre encore. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis parti. L'autre étant que je ne veux plus blesser Tony, pas plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

L'avion atterrit et j'en sors aussi vite que possible. Je n'aime pas la foule. Ça me met mal à l'aise et ça pourrait _le_ faire sortir. Heureusement, je n'ai qu'un sac avec moi, ainsi je peux sortir rapidement.

Comme je sors de l'avion, je peux sentir la chaleur. Je marche vers l'aéroport. Cela fait un moment depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, que j'ai respirer cet air, que j'ai senti cette chaleur sur ma peau. Ça m'a manqué, ces gens m'ont manqués.

Une fois entré dans le moderne building blanc, je peux sentir les climatiseurs qui refroidissent l'intérieur et ça me donne la chair de poule. L'aéroport est bondé. Les gens crient, courent, attendent. Je me dirige vers ma file d'attente et patiente après l'agent installé dans la cabine afin qu'il vérifie mon passeport. Sa barbe me rappelle mon ami. Et la douleur dans mon cœur se rappelle à moi. Il me manque déjà, mais j'ai besoin d'arrêter de penser à lui. J'ai besoin de l'oublier. J'ai besoin de le faire, pour moi, pour lui … pour nous.

La file avance et je me rapproche de la cabine. Je sais qu'une fois passée, je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible et je le savais bien avant d'arriver ici.

Il n'y a plus que quelques pas entre moi et le guichet quand mon téléphone sonne soudain. Le nom de Tony s'affiche sur l'écran. J'hésite. Je pense à décrocher. Mais que vais-je lui dire ? Que va-t-il me dire ?

Je secoue la tête et jette le portable dans la poubelle la plus proche. Je ne veux pas le faire espérer pour quelque chose qui n'a pas d'avenir.

Vient mon tour, l'employé me regarde depuis sa cabine et attend que je lui tende mon passeport.

''C'est à vous.''

Il feuillette le petit carnet bleu foncé et le tamponne de la date d'aujourd'hui et du sigle de l'aéroport avant de me le rendre.

''Bienvenue en Inde, Docteur Banner.''

_à suivre ..._

* * *

**Rappel :** _Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies_**.**__ Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo, voici le second chapitre ;)_

RAPPEL : _Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies_**.**_ _Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._

* * *

**Perdre confiance.**

Chapitre 2 :

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'attends encore l'appel de Bruce. Ça fait bien un jour qu'il a dû arriver en Inde maintenant, mais il n'a toujours pas appelé. Je sais qu'il n'appellera pas. Mais il me l'avait promis.

Il est déjà trois heures du matin passée. Je me lève pour aller me servir un verre.

''Jarvis, peux-tu localiser le téléphone de Bruce s'il te plait ?''

''Si vous le voulez, Monsieur.''

''Merci.'' Je me rassois dans mon fauteuil et bois une gorgée. Bruce me manque déjà. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a fait. Enfin, si je le sais. C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je lui ai pourtant déjà dit que ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était un accident, un _malheureux_ accident. Maintenant je suis seul, une fois de plus. J'ai été seul la majeure partie de ma vie, j'ai été un connard la majeure partie de ma vie. Puis Pepper est arrivée, elle m'a changé et quand elle m'a quitté, Bruce était là. Il l'a succédée un court laps de temps et maintenant il n'est plus là lui non plus.

''Jarvis as-tu trouvé Bruce ?''

''Je suis toujours à sa recherche, Monsieur, mais il semble qu'il soit déjà entré sur le continent asiatique. Je tente actuellement de déterminer sa position exacte. Je vous contacterais dès que j'aurais plus d'informations.''

''Merci Jarvis.''

''Nul besoin de me remercier, Monsieur.''

J'acquiesce, puis me rends sur le balcon. J'aime la vue de New York la nuit, elle m'aide à me calmer lorsque je ne parviens pas à dormir, ce qui arrive somme toute assez fréquemment. Les lumières, le trafic, les bruits de la ville me calment et m'apaisent.

Je me souviens des nuits que j'ai passées ici avec Bruce, juste à parler de science ou d'autres choses, les nuits que j'ai passées avec Pepper à regarder les étoiles ou tous les autres trucs romantiques qui me manquent maintenant.

''Monsieur, j'ai localisé le téléphone du Docteur Banner.''

''Magnifique, où est-il ?''

''À Calcutta. Voulez-vous que je l'appelle ?''

J'hésite. Dois-je l'appeler ou non ? Je ne veux pas paraître obsédé, mais d'un autre côté je veux savoir où il est et comment il va.

''Appelle le.''

Le téléphone sonne. Je sens ma nervosité revenir. Je prends une autre gorgée de mon whisky. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire s'il décroche. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire de revenir. Je veux qu'il revienne plus que tout au monde.

Le téléphone sonne toujours et Bruce ne décroche pas.

''Pourquoi ne décroche-t-il pas ?''

''Je ne sais pas Monsieur.''

''C'était une question rhétorique Jarvis. Montre-moi une vidéo de surveillance de l'aéroport où on peut le voir.''

''Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.''

Je laisse tomber l'idée de l'appeler et de lui parler. Pourquoi ne répond-t-il pas ?

''J'ai trouvé une caméra proche du signal du téléphone du docteur Banner.''

C'est une vidéo en noir et blanc d'un aéroport bondé.

''Stop ! Montre moi le téléphone.''

''Il semble qu'il soit dans une poubelle, Monsieur.''

Jarvis met en évidence la dite poubelle sur la vidéo. Où est Bruce ? Pourquoi son portable est-il dans cette poubelle et pas _avec_ lui ?

''Reviens en arrière et montre moi comment il a atterri là.''

La vidéo rembobine. Je vois des gens passer à côté de la corbeille et après quelques secondes, je vois enfin quelqu'un jeter l'appareil.

''Arrêtes là. Zoom.''

L'image s'agrandit sur le visage de l'homme. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

''Le téléphone sonne à ce moment ?'' Ma voix tremble.

''Oui, Monsieur. Vous étiez en train d'appeler Banner à ce moment.''

''Qui jette le téléphone ?''

''Monsieur, je pense que vous le savez déjà.''

Je déglutis difficilement mais monte le ton. ''Dis le Jarvis ! Qui est-ce?''

''C'est le docteur Banner, Monsieur.''

_à suivre …_

* * *

RAPPEL : _Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies_**.**_ _Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._


	3. Chapter 3

_Let's go pour le troisième chapitre ! Un par jour ça vous va ? x)_

**Rappel :** _Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **__Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._

* * *

**Perdre confiance.**

Chapitre 3 :

''Merci, je suis heureux d'être de retour.'' Dis-je avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Je suis de retour en Inde. J'ai été loin d'ici un moment, et pour être tout à fait honnête, ce pays m'a manqué. Je sors de l'aéroport, le soleil tape fort sur ma peau, je me demande où aller maintenant. Mon vieil appartement est probablement loué par un autre. Peut-être devrais-je aller voir mon ancien hôte, M. Tamil, et lui demander s'il connait un endroit où je pourrais loger, et s'il pourrait me rendre le matériel médical que j'ai dû laisser ici quand l'agent Romanov est venue me chercher.

''Taxi !'' J'ai prit l'habitude de prendre un taxi pendant mon séjour à New York. J'ai définitivement besoin de me réhabituer à marcher ou à prendre un vélo, puisque d'ailleurs, je n'aurais plus autant d'argent que lorsque je séjournais dans la ville qui ne dort jamais. Oh et puis zut, je peux bien prendre un taxi une dernière fois. Je prends place dans la voiture jaune. ''Aliport road, s'il vous plaît.'' Le conducteur acquiesce et démarre l'engin.

Je regarde le paysage défiler et je me sens soudain fatigué. Les arbres et les buildings se brouillent peu à peu pendant que je m'endors doucement.

°o°o°o°

''Docteur Banner, réveillez-vous.'' Fait une voix familière que je ne parviens pas vraiment à identifier.

J'ouvre les yeux, mais tout autour de moi est flou. Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? Je ne suis sûr que d'une chose : je ne suis pas à Aliport Road. Ma vision s'éclaircit et je peux désormais voir que je suis dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. Une personne est assise sur une chaise près de moi. Je suppose que c'est cette personne qui m'a parlé. Qui est cet homme et que fais-je ici ?

''Docteur Banner, vous m'entendez ?''

J'essaye d'associer un visage connu à cette voix. Même si elle devient de plus en plus familière à mes oreilles, et que ma vision s'améliore, ça ne m'aide pas. Puis soudain l'évidence me frappe :

''Coulson ?''

''Formidable, vous êtes réveillé. Docteur Banner, pouvez-vous essayer de vous lever ? Nous aimerions bien que …''

''Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?'' Je sens la colère monter en moi. Ce qui est mauvais. _Vraiment_ mauvais et je crois que Coulson le réalise aussi. Sa voix se fait plus douce, il essaye de me calmer.

''Nous allons répondre à toutes vos questions aussitôt que vous vous lèverez.''

J'acquiesce et fais ce qu'il me dit. Je sens une faiblesse au niveau de mes genoux et je suis plus qu'heureux de trouver une chaise et une table à droite du lit où j'étais initialement allongé, car je la sens s'accentuer une fois redressé. Je suis certain qu'ils m'ont administré une drogue et qu'elle est toujours dans mon organisme.

''Avez-vous faim ? Je peux vous donner quelque chose à manger si vous le désirez.''

''Je vous ai posé une question il me semble, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?''

Coulson s'assoit en face de moi et croise ses mains. ''Nous avons appris que vous aviez quitté New York.''

''De toute évidence. Sinon je ne serais pas ici, n'est-ce pas ?''

Coulson hoche la tête et continue à parler. ''Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? Pourquoi ne nous l'avez-vous pas dit ?''

''Je ne savais pas que je devais vous le dire si je décidais de partir. J'avais dit à Tony de vous le dire et puis de toute façon, vous avez réussi à me retrouver.''

Il rit. ''Comme si Stark allait nous dire ce genre de chose. Mais là n'est pas la question. Nous vous avons retrouvé car nous devons savoir où vous êtes à chaque instant. Je suis certain que vous comprenez très bien que cette surveillance permanente soit nécessaire dans votre … situation.''

''_Il_ ne s'est pas manifesté depuis presque deux mois ! J'aurais sûrement été plus serein sans votre intervention !''

''Et pourtant vous êtes parti … Pourquoi Docteur Banner ? Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ?''

''Je ne pense pas que ce soit vos aff...''

''Oh, faites-moi confiance, ce sont bien nos affaires. Je vous laisserai partir une fois que vous aurez répondu à ma question. Vous êtes libre de partir, répondez seulement à cette question.''

Je secoue la tête. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Je ne veux plus y penser. Ces souvenirs sont trop douloureux !

''Bruce.'' dit-il, et comme si ça allait m'inciter à avouer, il rapproche son visage du mien. ''Racontez-moi. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Je ne sais pas ce que Stark vous a raconté sur notre organisation, mais nous voulons juste vous aider. _Je_ veux vous aider.''

''Je ne veux pas en parler. Vous savez pourquoi je suis parti. Pas besoin de me faire souffrir plus que nécessaire.'' Je commence à trembler.

''Je veux vous l'entendre dire. Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ?''

Je secoue la tête une fois de plus, je _le_ sens. _L'Autre_. Je ne peux pas le retenir plus longtemps.

_À suivre …_

* * *

**Rappel : **_Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **__Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._


	4. Chapter 4

_Je doute que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué mais les chapitres alternent le point de vue de Bruce et celui de Tony x) (vi, je savais pas quoi dire, faut bien broder un peu hein, ça m'entraine pour mon bac xD) Bon aller, je vous retiens pas plus longtemps, voilà le chap 4 !_

**RAPPEL : **_Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **__Le titre original est ''__Losing my faith__'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._

* * *

**Perdre confiance.**

Chapitre 4 :

Voici deux semaines que j'ai vu cette vidéo de Bruce. Je ne suis pas sorti depuis. Je me suis seulement enfermé dans mon labo et j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à inventer de nouvelles expériences incroyables. Mais après une semaine elles ont perdu tout intérêt à mes yeux, et j'ai fini par me saouler tous les jours. Je voulais juste oublier Bruce. Personne ne m'avait jamais blessé comme il l'a fait. D'habitude c'est moi qui blesse les gens, pas l'inverse ! Je suis Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope ! Personne ne me fait de mal ! Mais Bruce l'a fait. Il m'a fait du mal. J'avais placé toute ma confiance en lui et il est parti.

''Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, Jarvis.'' Dis-je en prenant une autre gorgée de mon whisky.

''Monsieur, je ne pense pas que la quantité d'alcool que vous avez consommée durant les dernières semaines soit salutaire pour votre santé et je vous conseille de dé-souler et de revenir à votre vie normale. Aussi, j'aimerais vous informer que …''

''Mode muet !'' Je ne veux pas entendre ses stupides conseils ! C'est juste une machine ! Il n'a pas de sentiment, il ne peut pas comprendre combien je souffre. Il ne peut pas souffrir.

Soudain, j'entends la porte du labo s'ouvrir. Qui ça peut bien être ? Bruce ? Il est revenu ?

''Bruce, c'est toi ?''

''Raté. Essaye encore.'' Fait une voix rieuse.

Je me retourna et vois l'homme grand, aux cheveux noirs gominés et au drôle de costume vert sombre.

''Loki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

Il ricane. ''Ce que je fais ici ? Je viens t'aider Stark !''

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ricane. ''M'aider ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !''

Loki marche vers moi, toujours avec son petit sourire diabolique. ''Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide hein ? Tu devrais dire ça à celui qui te fournit les bouteilles.''

''Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu voudrais me venir en aide.''

''Eh bien, tu n'as pas demandé !'' Il a un sourire qui ressemble a une grimace, manifestement, il se délecte de ce moment. ''Pourquoi ne parlerait-on pas autour du verre que tu m'as promis il y a quelques temps ?''

''Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ?''

''Tu ne peux pas. Je suis le Dieu du Mensonge, de la Discorde. Celui qui me fait confiance est tout simplement stupide.

''Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.''*

''Probablement pas. Bon, et ce verre ?''

Je secoue la tête, mais je me dirige tout de même vers le mini-bar et sert un verre à Loki. Puis je me rassois tout en buvant une gorgée du mien.

''Voilà. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider et ce que tu veux faire d'une manière générale.''

Il s'assoit en face de moi, et se penche légèrement en arrière, mais ne boit pas.

''Je veux t'aider parce que mon cher frère ne veux pas que je t'aide. Il pense que tu es un cas irrécupérable. Il pense que tu as trop de problèmes, que trop de choses te sont arrivées, il a une mauvaise image de toi en fait, et il pense que tu n'es pas bon pour les Avengers. Moi, je veux lui prouver qu'il a tord.''

''Mais je … je suis ton ennemi. Tu veux me rendre … ma force d'avant ? Ça n'a aucun sens.''

''Tu n'es pas mon ennemi. Enfin, je suppose que je suis le tien, mais, je m'en fiche. Je veux seulement que mon frère voit qu'il n'est pas tout-puissant. Alors, accepte-tu mon aide ?''

J'hésite. C'est faux. Tout ce qu'il dit est faux.

''Et comment ? Comment veux-tu m'aider ? Je suis un homme brisé ! Ma petite-amie est morte ! Mon meilleur ami est parti ! Je suis seul ! Si seul …''

''Ta petite-amie est morte ? Je pensais qu'elle t'avais juste quitté ... ''

''C'est ce qu'on a dit à tout le monde, mais elle est morte. Elle est morte dans mes bras.''

Loki est réellement surpris. Je suppose qu'être un dieu ne signifie pas forcément tout savoir. Je sens les larmes envahir mes yeux. Ce n'est pas bon. Je ne peux pas pleurer devant Loki. Je ne peux pas montrer ma faiblesse devant lui. Mais d'un autre côté, ça me fait du bien de pouvoir enfin en parler à quelqu'un.

''C'était un accident ! Un terrible accident ! Bruce ne le voulait pas … il … il n'était pas lui-même ! C'était l'Autre ! C'était le jour où Bruce a appri pour la mort de Betty**. Elle a eu un accident de voiture et il n'a pas pu se maîtriser ! Il n'a pas pu le maîtriser. Hulk est apparu et c'est arrivé ! Il l'a frappée et elle est morte. Je … je n'ai rien pu faire …''

Loki ne dit pas un mot. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

''Alors … tu veux toujours m'aider ?''

Il ricane encore.

''Bien sûr. As-tu lu les journaux ou regarder les news récemment ?''

Je secoue négativement la tête. Pourquoi veut-il savoir ça ?

''Excellent, partons dans ce cas.''

_à suivre …_

* * *

_*Je rêves pas ? C'est une réplique de Jack dans PdC non ? xD_

_**Betty est la femme qu'aime Bruce Banner pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas._

**RAPPEL : **_Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **__Le titre original est ''__Losing my faith__'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà le cinquième ! Encore un demain et après-demain, après, ça ne dépendra plus de moi._

**Rappel :** _Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **__Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._

* * *

**Perdre confiance.**

Chapitre 5 :

J'ouvre les yeux. Où suis-je encore ? Pourquoi je ne me réveille jamais dans un endroit normal ? J'ai mal à la tête. La mémoire me revient doucement. Coulson m'a ennuyé à me forcer à parler de l'Incident. Il a voulu que je lui dise pourquoi je suis parti. Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà. Je me souviens de _ce jour _comme si c'était hier.

C'était un jour ensoleillé. Une belle journée, il y a presque deux mois. Je venais juste de finir mon travail au labo et j'avais prévu d'aller me promener un peu dans Central Park quand Tony est entré dans la pièce. Il avait l'air triste, il a commencé par marmonner quelque chose à propos de la façon dont les mauvaises choses arrivent et que parfois il suffit juste de lâcher prise, même si c'est difficile.

Je n'ai pas vraiment compris de quoi il parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il me montre le journal du jour, qui parlait d'une femme tuée dans un accident de voiture sur l'autoroute 95, près de Boston. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Tony me montrait cet article, puis je l'ai lu.

''Une habitante de Boston, Elizabeth Ross qui était en chemin pour se rendre au domicile d'une amie a été tuée hier quand son véhicule a quitté la route. Au moins deux autres femmes qui se trouvaient à l'arrière ont été blessées dans l'accident, l'une est encore dans un état critique. Ces femmes circulaient dans une Volvo noire vers vingt heures aux alentours de Boston quand la voiture a dévié de sa trajectoire et s'est retournée plusieurs fois quand la conductrice a essayé de la corriger.''

Je me suis assis et enlevé mes lunettes. ''Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle est … Tu es sûr que … ''

Tony a confirmé mes craintes. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi me dire. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Je n'avais pas vu Betty depuis longtemps, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne tenais pas à elle. C'était mieux pour moi d'être seul. Tony a pris un grand risque en me laissant vivre avec lui et Pepper.

''Est-ce que ça va aller ?''

Est-ce que j'allais aller bien ? Bine sûr que non ! Pourquoi Betty était-elle morte ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi était-elle morte ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Moi je le voulais ! Elle non. Elle n'avait rien fait à personne. La seule chose qu'elle avait faite c'était essayer de me protéger. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Elle avait pris soin de moi quand personne d'autre ne le voulait et maintenant, elle était morte.

J'avais du mal à respirer, je ne pouvais pas _le_ retenir plus longtemps.

''Va-t'en Tony ! Va-t'en !'' Ai-je crié, puis Pepper est entrée au moment où ma transformation a commencé. Elle s'est figée à l'entrée de la pièce quand elle m'a vu. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est qu'_Il_ a frappé le mur juste à côté d'elle et qu'elle a été ensevelie par les débris.

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, j'étais couché au pied d'un arbre dans un parc. Et quand je suis revenu à la tour Stark, j'ai trouvé Tony assis sur son canapé, avec un verre à la main, en train de regarder les lumières de New York la nuit.

''Elle est partie. Elle n'a pas survécu, ses blessures étaient trop graves.''

''Je suis désolé.''

''Ce n'est pas ta faute Bruce. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était un sujet trop brûlant. C'est pas faute. C'est … écoute, n'en parlons à personne d'accord ? Faisons juste un cérémonie avec sa famille et quelques amis.''

C'est ce qu'on a fait. Les funérailles ont eu lieu a St Fillmore, à une heure de Malibu près de Los Pardes National Park.

''Je vois que vous êtes réveillé.'' Me dit Coulson quand il entre dans la pièce. Son intervention me ramène au jour présent. Son visage et plein d'égratignures et il a un œil au beurre noir. ''Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous … Je ne savais pas comment vous réagiriez, mais ça suffit Docteur Banner, il faut que cela cesse. Vous devez apprendre à vivre avec ce que vous avez fait. Vous devez redevenir comme avant, normal ! Vous ne pouvez pas juste perdre la tête et détruire une ville à chaque fois que quelque chose ne vas pas !''

Détruire une ville ? Qu'est-ce qu'Il a encore fait ?

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées Coulson pose assez violemment le journal d'hier sur la table, à côté de mon lit.

''Hulk a détruit a moitié de Calcutta !''

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains. Il faut vraiment que ça s'arrête.

''Combien de …''

''Ce n'est pas notre problème pour l'instant. Je parlais plutôt de ça.''

Il montre un petit article en bas de page ''Milliardaire disparu !'' Il y a une photo de Tony juste à côté. Disparu ? Comment ça disparu ?

''On pense que c'est Loki. Il essaye d'affaiblir les Avenger. Il tente quelque chose. On ne sait pas quoi, mais nous avons besoin de votre aide, docteur.''

''Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Depuis combien de temps a-t-il … ''

''Vous avez laissé Stark il y a deux semaines, Vous avez été inconscient pendant trois jours. Les tranquilisants étaient un peu surdosés, mais pour notre défense, nous ne pouvions pas savoir la dose nécessaire pour mettre Hulk au tapis. Et en effet, initialement nous ne vous avons pas enlevé pour que vous nous aidiez à retrouver Stark, mais le problème n'est pas encore là. Notre principal objectif est maintenant de reprendre Stark, tout le reste peut attendre jusqu'à ce que nous l'ayons. Il a disparu hier. Alors ? Pouvons-nous compter sur vous ?''

_à suivre …_

* * *

**Rappel :** _Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **__Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._

_EDIT : Désolée pour les fautes je l'avais pas corrigé avant de le publier, maintenant si x)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Plus qu'un chap après celui-ci ! Enjoyez bien !_

**Réponse aux revieweurs non-inscrits :**

**Amy :** Félicitations pour la qualité de ton français ! Tu fais moins de fautes que la plupart des natifs xD Je préfère te prévenir cependant, je ne traduis pas la fiction mot pour mot xD Je rajoute ou change des expressions quand la sonorité n'est pas jolie. Enfin bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture x) (et bonne chance pour ton test!)

**Rappel :** _Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **__Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._

* * *

**Perdre confiance.**

Chapitre 6 :

''Où sommes nous ? Je demande pendant que nous avançons dans un long couloir. Nous sommes dans une jolie maison. Elle a l'air d'être assez ancienne, peut-être du temps de la Guerre de Sécession. L'air ici est humide et froid, uniquement parce que l'air conditionné est en marche. Je grelotte, nous devons être à six heures de New York, peut-être en Virginie, mais nous pouvons aussi être dans un endroit tout autre. Loki est le Dieu du chaos et il a des pouvoirs magiques. Je suis certain qu'il peut me faire croire que quelque chose est vrai alors que ça ne l'est pas pas du tout.

''Currituck, Virgine.'' J'avais donc raison. ''Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça t'apporte de le savoir. Tu n'en a pas besoin. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper et tu ne passeras pas beaucoup de temps dehors de toute façon.'' Il a un mauvais rictus et ça me fait me sentir en danger.

''Donc, tu vas me garder ici ? En fait, tu m'as juste kidnappé si je comprends bien.''

''Non, je n'ai fait que te proposer de me suivre. Je t'ai offert mon aide et je t'ai même dit que j'étais un menteur. Alors ? À qui la faute ?''

Il a raison … mais je ne peux pas l'admettre.

''Tu as dû mettre un truc magique bizarre dans mon verre qui m'a fait te croire.''

Loki semble un instant dépité. ''Tu pense que j'use de méthodes aussi basses ? Non, je suis juste très convaincant !''

''Non ! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas bu dans le verre que je t'ai servi, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans !''

Il rigole. ''Tu es vraiment borné. Si j'avais mis quelque chose dedans, j'en aurais mis seulement dans ton verre non ? Je n'ai pas bu, tout simplement parce que je ne supporte pas l'alcool (pas comme mon cher frère) et je préfère avoir les idées claires.''

''Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tu n'es pas si convaincant que ça. Tu sais que je suis intelligent. Je suis un génie. Alors je ne ferais pas confiance tout seul au Dieu des mensonges.''

Il soupire. ''OK, c'était juste un charme de persuasion tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Pas compliqué, mais très efficace.

Bien sûr que j'aurai dû savoir que je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à ce gars, mais pourtant je l'ai fait. Et c'est assez ennuyeux. Je le regarde et le vois ricaner. Je pari que je fais une drôle de tête en ce moment même et qu'il adore ça. Il s'amuse de chaque seconde qui passe.

''Alors … que vas-tu faire de moi ? Tu vas me torturer ? Me tuer ? Je m'en fiche tu sais … peut-être que c'est mieux d'ailleurs.''

Loki arrête subitement de rire et son visage devient un masque machiavélique. Il a l'air en colère. C'est quoi son problème ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit qui a pu l'énerver ?

''Peut-être. C'est pas la première fois que je pense à ça depuis que Bruce est parti.''

Veut-il que j'arrête de parler ?

''Peut-être que je … ''

''Ferme-là ! Ferme-là Stark ! Tu pense que tu as une vie misérable ? Qu'est-ce qui est si misérable hein ? Ton meilleur ami est parti ? C'est ce que les gens font tout le temps ! Il faut bouger ! Ta petite-amie est morte ? Des gens meurent tous les jours ! Tu es riche ! Tu es beau ! Tu as des amis qui feraient n'importe quoi pour toi, un père qui t'as aimé et estimé jusqu'à sa mort ! Tu as TOUT !''

Je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à ça : cette explosion d'émotions. Il a toujours l'air d'un mec sans cœur, ou du moins, qui le contrôle. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça.

''Je … je suis désolé.''

Le dieu secoue la tête et approche son visage très près du mien.

''Je ne vais pas te tuer ou te blesser physiquement. Je ne te ferai pas cette faveur. Non, je vais de faire regretter chaque seconde de ta misérable vie. Je vais te faire souffrir.

''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?''

''Tu es le plus faible des Avengers. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre, mais tu es tellement égocentrique et noyé dans ton apitoiement sur ta propre personne, tu étais une proie facile.''

''Oh.'' C'est tout ce que je peux dire. ''Je pensais que … je m'attendais à … Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose de mieux derrière tout ça.''

''Non, crois-moi. Tu n'es pas spécial. Tu es juste un milliardaire narcissique dans une boite en fer. Tu n'es pas important ou spécial.'' Maintenant son nez touche presque le mien, il se penche encore. ''Tu es fait pour être dirigé.''

J'acquiesce. ''OK, c'était agréable de discuter avec toi mon pote, mais tu sais, on devrait s'arrêter là. Au fait, tu voudrais être gentil et me montrer ma cellule ?''

''Ta … ? Uh … oui, bien sûr. Suis-moi.'' Dit-il en tournant les talons. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas cette démonstration de sentiments non plus et qu'il est un peu embarrassé. Il semble mal à l'aise et m'entraîne sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que l'on atteigne _ma_ porte. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par tout ce qu'il a dit ?

''On y est.'' Dit-il en pointant une porte en bois. ''Je t'apporterai ton déjeuner demain. Tu ferai mieux de ne pas tenter quelque chose de stupide pour t'échapper. Ce serait un plan stupide, mais puisque tu es un génie, tu dois le savoir.''

''Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me garder ici pour toujours. Ils vont finir par me retrouver.''

Le Farceur sourit. ''Je sais. Je ne gagnerai pas cette fois. Ils sont probablement déjà au courant que tu as disparu, mais il ne savent pas où pour l'instant. Alors laisse moi m'amuser pendant ce temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la rescousse de leur petit chiot dans le pétrin.''

Je hoche la tête et entre dans la pièce. Il ferme la porte derrière moi, et la verrouille. Il est complètement taré. J'observe les alentours, une petite pièce avec une minuscule fenêtre d'un côté. Elle est bien assez grande pour moi. Ce serait un de mes plans d'évasion si les Avengers ne viennent pas bientôt me chercher. Je ne vais pas m'échapper tout de suite, parce que comme Loki l'a dit, ce serait un plan stupide. Je m'allonge sur le lit, situé à côté de la porte. Il n'est pas confortable, mais ça peut aller, même si j'ai quelques problèmes pour m'endormir. Il y a trop de choses dans ma tête. De la tristesse, celle de la mort de Pepper, celle que je ne peux me résoudre à laisser sortir la nuit, même Bruce ne la verra jamais, je dois être fort. De la déception, parce que Bruce est parti quand j'avais besoin de lui, parce qu'il n'est pas resté avec moi en ne m'a pas aidé à m'en sortir. De la colère, contre moi-même, parce que j'ai été assez stupide pour faire confiance à Loki. Je finis néanmoins par m'endormir, seulement pour que mes cauchemars commencent.

Ils me hantent. Je vois Pepper et Bruce. Ils ne suivent pas une ligne logique, c'est plus comme les délires d'une fièvre. Il y a des couleurs étranges, des sentiments mêlés à des souvenirs, des sons et des images. Je me réveille plusieurs fois, transpirant, haletant … malade. Je sais que c'est une des façons qu'a Loki de me torturer. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas abandonner et lui montrer ma douleur.

_À suivre …_

* * *

**Rappel :** _Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **__Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._

_C'est pas moi qui écrit cette fic ! Alors ne me tapez pas pour ce qui arrive à Tony xD_


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà le dernier en date ! Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder, mais ça ne dépend plus de moi x) (enfin, un peu quand même, s'il sort d'ici la semaine prochaine en anglais, je pourrais pas le traduire avant le 26, j'ai mon bac jusqu'au 26, sorry!)_

**Réponse aux revieweurs non-inscrits :**

**Clina9 :** Tiens, t'es pas identifiée d'habitude ? x) Moi j'aime bien la perspective de voir Loki faire souffrir Tony moralement xD Enfin, à petite dose quand même … Mais je suis sûre que Thor va venir botter le cul de son petit frère chéri pour avoir embêter son copain ! Et Hulk aussi xD

**Rappel :** _Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **__Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._

* * *

**Perdre confiance.**

Chapitre 7 :

Je suis assis dans une de Jeep du SHIELD en chemin pour leur base secrète perdue au milieu du désert au Nouveau Mexique, à peu près à deux heures d'Albuquerque. Il fait chaud et ça me fait transpirer. J'espère qu'on arrive bientôt. J'ai l'impression de faire le même chemin depuis des lustres, des pierres, de la poussière, des pierres, de la poussière et encore de la poussière, un oiseau, des pierres. Apparaît soudain un immense building de cristal caché par un gros rocher.

''Nous y sommes. Vous pouvez sortir maintenant.'' Coulson m'ouvre la porte et je peux descendre. ''Restez avec moi, et n'essayez pas de vous enfuir en courant.''

''Je ne vais pas m'enfuir en courant !'' Pourquoi me traitent-ils toujours comme un criminel ? Ont-ils toujours à être aussi rudes avec moi ? Je n'aurais même pas pensé à m'enfuir s'il ne me l'avait pas suggéré et ne me traitait pas comme un moins que rien.

Bref, je suis un agent et nous entrons par la porte principale. Je me retrouve dans un grand hall moderne. Tout autour de moi est électronique et transparent. Nous avançons vers un ascenseur qui nous emmène dans les sous-sol du bâtiment. De là, il passe par un couloir sombre et nous dépose devant une large porte en fer. Lorsque nous entrons, je vois tous les Avengers qui nous attendent. Il n'en manque qu'un seul … Tony.

''Pourquoi nous avez-vous réunis ici ?'' demande Thor.

''Attends au moins qu'ils s'assoient.'' le calme Steve.

''Non, j'ai autres chose à faire ! Je suis le Dieu du Tonnerre ! Où est Stark à la fin ? Pourquoi ça lui prends autant de temps pour venir ? Il s'est perdu ou quoi ?'' Rit le Dieu.

Je me crispe légèrement mais Natasha intervient : ''Je suis sûre qu'il a ses raisons. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas attendre un peu ?''

Coulson lui sourit, comme pour la remercier. Puis, il commence à parler : ''Stark ne viendra pas … ''

Clint gémit. ''Typique ! Il ne peut pas bosser avec nous pour une fois ? Pourquoi il fait toujours ses propres trucs ? C'est énervant. On devrait sérieusement penser à le virer des Avengers !''

Les mots de Barton me blessent. C'est injuste. Ils ne peuvent pas dire des trucs comme ça sur Tony dans son dos, surtout maintenant.

''Je suis d'accord. Il n'est pas en état de faire partie du groupe. J'ai entendu que depuis que sa petite-amie l'a quitté, c'est une épave. On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un homme dans cet état lors un combat. Il pose plus de problèmes à lui seul que nous tous réun… ''

''Fermez-là ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il traverse ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de le juger sans connaître la vérité ! Et Tony est dans l'incapacité de venir ! Ce n'est pas sa décision !'' Je cris en pointant Thor : ''C'est la faute de ton cinglé de frère ! Il a enlevé Tony !'' Je m'arrête parce que je suis sur le point de perdre le contrôle encore une fois. Tous ont focalisé leur attention sur moi. Je prends de longues et profondes inspirations pour empêcher Hulk de faire surface.

''Bon. Tout le monde se calme.'' Coulson s'adresse particulièrement à moi. ''On ne sait pas avec exactitude si c'est l'oeure de Loki. On ne sais même pas si Stark s'est fait enlevé ou non, bien que tout semble l'indiquer. Voilà ce que nous savons : Tony a disparu il y a deux jours de la Tour Stark et personne ne l'a vu depuis.''

''Vous avez regardé les vidéos de surveillance ?'' Demande Natasha.

''Pas encore. Nous vous attendions pour le faire.''

''Vous plaisantez ? Vous n'avez même pas regardé les vidéos ? Vous avez demandé à Jarvis au moins ?''

Coulson secoue la tête en signe de négation.

''Vous vous foutez de moi ?'' Je _le_ sens qui veut sortir une fois de plus, alors je baisse d'un ton. ''Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?''

''Bruce, relax.'' me dit Steve.

''Je suis désolée, mais ça ne te gène pas ? Tu pense que tout va bien ? Ils n'ont rien fait alors que Tony a disparu !''

''Nous voulions vous attendre. Nous avons pensé que ce serait mieux si nous attendions que vous soyez tous la. Nous voulions vous demander votre avis d'abord.''

''Notre avis ? Depuis quand vous nous demandez notre avis ?''

''Depuis maintenant. Alors ? Que proposez-vous ?

''Que pensez-vous de nous manier le cul jusqu'à New York et de demander à Jarvis de nous montrer les vidéos de surveillance ?''

Les autres acquiescent.

''New York, c'est entendu.'' dit Coulson.

_À suivre …_

* * *

_**Rappel :** __Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **__Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._

Voilà ! Maintenant je vais réviser mon bac xD

Merci aux revieweurs ! x3


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut mes mignonnes ! Je révise mon bac d'anglais en traduisant ce chapitre xD J'en ai encore trois de retard … sans doute 5 d'ici à ce que mon bac soit terminé, alors j'en profite ! Bisous bisous !_

**Rappel :**_ Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit. _

* * *

**Perdre confiance.**

Chapitre 8 :

Je me réveille avec une migraine atroce et sans savoir où je suis. Puis après quelques secondes à observer la pièce, je me souviens. Je suis quelque part en Virginie dans une vieille maison, avec Loki qui me retient prisonnier.

Je me lève et essaye d'ouvrir la porte, ce qui, étrangement, fonctionne. Donc, quelqu'un l'a déverrouillée cette nuit alors que je dormais.

Je me trouve dans un long couloir qui donne sur une cage d'escalier. Comme je descends cet escalier, je commence à sentir une bonne odeur de nourriture et je sens soudainement combien je suis affamé. Je peux sentir d'ici les œufs et le bacon frire dans la poêle ! Je n'ai pas eu de réel repas chaud depuis un bail, parce qu'après le départ de Bruce je me suis plongé dans le travail au labo et je n'ai mangé que de la soupe ou des toasts. Alors, là, je ne dirais pas non à un petit déjeuner comme ça.

Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, je suis surpris de trouver Loki planté devant la cuisinière, en train de faire cuire un œuf et une tranche de bacon. Je ne sais pas ce que je m'attendais à trouver, peut-être un cuisinier, ou un serviteur, ou même un esclave, mais pas Loki.

''Oh, tu es enfin réveillé. Tu as faim ?''

Je suis toujours surpris que ce soit lui qui cuisine. Il ne me semble pas être quelqu'un qui aime faire la cuisine, surtout pour les autres.

''C'est empoisonné ?''

Il rit et prend la poêle de la cuisinière pour mettre le plat dans une assiette. ''Pourquoi t'attends-tu toujours à ce que je fasse un coup pendable ? Au fait tu as bien dormi ?'' Un sourire diabolique envahit son visage. ''D'accord, c'était méchant. J'espère que les cauchemars n'étaient pas trop horribles. Alors, tu veux déjeuner ou pas ? Je suis bon cuisinier tu sais. Je serais offensé si je devais le jeter, parce que je fais de très bons œufs.

''Pourquoi tu ne les mangerais pas toi-même ?''

''Je n'ai pas faim.''

Je ris. ''C'est drôle ! Je veux dire, parce que ton frère a toujours faim. Je pensais que les dieux avaient toujours faim.'' Je ricane. Je sais très bien qu'il ne veut pas parler de son frère et que si je lui en parle il va se mettre en colère, mais s'il ne se bat pas à la loyale avec moi, je ne le ferai non plus.

''Il n'est pas comme moi. Je ne suis pas son frère ! Je ne suis pas un dieu !'' Son corps tout entier tremble.

''Ça c'est intéressant.''

Il est confus. ''Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ?''

''Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas son frère. C'est étrange. Pourquoi tu as dit que tu n'étais pas son frère et non qu'il n'était pas ton frère ?''

"Là, tu es juste à un poil de la divagation.''

Je secoue la tête. ''Non, je ne fais qu'observer et me poser des questions sur ce que j'observe. Je me demande pourquoi tu as choisi de dire ça ainsi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'entends dire ça. Alors pourquoi ?''

''Je ne … tu … '' Il essaye de trouver les mots pour me répondre. ''Tu ne comprends rien et de toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Alors soit tu manges, soit tu retourne juste à ta chambre !''

Je m'assois à la table et prends l'assiette. Loki ne mentait pas là dessus, c'est super bon.

''C'est vraiment bon, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas empoisonné ? Parce que je ne pense pas avoir jamais mangé des oeufs aussi bons !''

Il sourit. ''Merci.''

''Tu sais que tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu essayes de l'être.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?''

''Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais ou de méchant. Tu essayes tellement fort d'être cruel et diabolique et tout. En fait, je te croirais presque, mais si tu étais aussi méchant que ça, tu ne serais pas assis là avec moi et tu ne m'aurais pas fait à manger.'' Dis-je, tout en mangeant. ''Je me demande ce que tu as. Pourquoi es-tu comme tu es ? Pourquoi veux-tu être quelqu'un que tu n'es visiblement pas ?''

''Je … je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas tes oignons ! Tu ne peux pas juste arrêter de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ?''

Je secoue la tête. ''Tu sais, quand j'étais gosse, mon père n'avait jamais de temps pour moi. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit, mais ça me blessait beaucoup. J'étais toujours dans ses pattes. Peu importe ce que je faisais il disait toujours qu'il y avait une meilleure façon de le faire. Après un temps j'ai essayé de la haïr et je pensais que je le faisais. Mais maintenant je sais que je n'ai jamais été en mesure de le haïr, parce qu'après tout, c'était mon père et je sais qu'il m'aimait, même s'il a toujours été trop con pour ne jamais me le montrer.''

''Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?''

''Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que quelqu'un a commencé à parler de son passé, peut-être parce que je pense que tu comprends que tu ne peux pas réellement détester ton frère.''

''Ce n'est pas parce que tu es faible que je le suis aussi. Tu ne me connais pas alors arrêtes de faire comme si c'était le cas.''

''J'essaye juste de t'aider, mais si tu te braques à chaque fois, je ne peux pas.'' Dis-je en me levant.

''Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !''

''Oh crois moi, si quelqu'un a besoin d'aide ici c'est bien toi, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas te forcer.''

''Va-t'en !''

''OK, mais peut-être que tu devrais réfléchir à ce que j'ai dit.'' Et sur ce, je quitte la pièce.

_À suivre …_

* * *

**Rappel :**_ Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Vacaaaaaaaaaaaaances ! à moi la vie de geek pendant 3 mois x) Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça cependant, alors voici le chapitre 9 ! Il m'en reste actuellement 3 à traduire (sans compter celui-ci), c'est à dire qu'elle en est au chapitre 12. Voilà bisous à tous ! Ah nan ! Un autre truc, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, voilà, ça y est x)_

**Rappel :** _Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **__Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._

* * *

**Perdre confiance.**

Chapitre 9 :

Entrer dans les appartement de la Tour Stark en sachant que Tony n'y sera pas me met mal à l'aise. C'est comme entrer par effraction, et emmener les autres Avengers avec moi est encore pire. C'est le foyer de Tony, son espace privé. Je ne pense pas qu'il autoriserait qui que ce soit à part moi, et Pepper avant l'accident bien sûr, à venir ici et faire ce qui leur plait. Je ne sais pas trop si Tony approuverait ça … Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi les autres m'ont suivi jusqu'ici d'ailleurs. Pensent-ils que l'autre va faire des siennes ? C'est ridicule. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas me contrôler !

''Hé ! Regardez-ça !'' Natasha a pris une télécommande et presse l'un des boutons.

''Non ne … '' La vue derrière les baies vitrées change pour une idyllique forêt, avec un petit ruisseau. Tony a souvent ce ''fond d'écran'' quand il essaye de se relaxer. C'est beau et ça semble si réel que j'ai cru être entré dans la mauvaise pièce la première fois que je l'ai vu.

''Tu ne peux pas juste … '' L'écran change à nouveau pour une rue piétonne animée. Je me rappelle qu'une fois Tony m'a dit que c'était quelque part en Turquie, un endroit appelé Mersin. C'est l'endroit où il a demandé Pepper en mariage, deux mois avant notre incident. Tony aimait beaucoup cet écran. Il le regardait toutes les nuits avant que je décide de partir. Je ne l'aime pas moi, parce que c'est la seule chose qui me rappelle le regard triste de Tony que il regardait cette image. C'est la chose qui montre le plus combien Pepper lui manque. Sa Pepper. Elle a été le soleil de sa vie, et maintenant il n'y a plus que les ténèbres. C'est vraiment privé, et les autres n'ont pas le droit de voir ça.

''Bon, maintenant tu arrêtes ça tout de suite Natasha ! C'est tout à fait puéril ! Ce n'est pas à toi, et je ne pense pas que Tony aimerait que l'on voit tout ça … ''

Elle rit comme une petite fille. ''Ce n'est pas comme si on ne le faisait pas pour lui, alors laisse moi en voir un dernier, après on pourra retourner bosser.'' Elle appuie encore une fois sur la télécommande et l'écran change lui aussi encore une fois. C'est Central Park. Je me souviens du jour où cette vidéo a été prise. C'était une des derniers beaux jours d'octobre. Tony ne se sentait pas d'humeur à travailler et nous avait amenés, Pepper et moi, dehors, pour une petite promenade dans le parc. Je reconnais mon visage. On me voit souriant à la caméra. Tout semble coloré et joyeux. Je me souviens que j'avais demandé à Tony pourquoi il nous filmait ainsi, et qu'il m'avait répondu : ''pour le mauvais jours.'' Maintenant je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire. À ce moment là, la caméra zoom sur le beau visage de Pepper. Elle sourit, rit, elle est vivante. La douleur dans ma poitrine se réveille. C'est de la culpabilité. C'est de ma faute. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute.

''Tu peux éteindre ça, s'il te plaît ?'' J'entends la tristesse dans ma propre voix. J'ai la gorge horriblement serrée.

Natasha acquiesce et l'écran redevient une grande fenêtre. ''Je suis désolée … Je ne savais pas que …''

''Comment pouvais-tu ? Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer avec les affaires des autres !'' Je prends une profonde inspiration. Ça me blesse d'imaginer Tony assis tout seul ici, à regarder cette vidéo de Pepper et de moi. Je secoue la tête et essaye d'oublier l'image. Il y a bien d'autres choses plus importantes en jeu que ma culpabilité. ''Retournons travailler. Nous devons regarder les vidéos de surveillance.''

''Je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire.'' Dit Steve en nous désignant une sorte de lettre. ''Ça dit :

'Alors ? Ça vous a pris combien de temps pour vous rendre compte que votre Homme de métal a disparu ? Je suppose que je vais le savoir aussitôt que mon _cher_ frère entrera chez moi avec son marteau. Jusque là, meilleurs vœux, Loki.'

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Où est-il ?''

''Je ne connais qu'un seul endroit où Loki peut être et c'est une vieille villa en Virginie. Il a toujours aimé cet endroit, notre père nous y emmenait que nous venions sur Midgard. Il n'aime pas y séjourner. Asgard lui a toujours manqué, mais s'il devait venir ici, c'est bien le seul endroit qu'il choisirait.''

''Donc, je suppose qu'on met le cap sur la Virginie maintenant.'' Fait Clint, enthousiaste. Et nous quittons le Tour.

_À suivre …_

* * *

**Rappel :** _Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **__Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._


	10. Chapter 10

_Pardon pardon ! Ne me tapez pas s'il vous plaît ! Mon absence n'étais pas volontaire ! D'abord, j'ai été très occupée mercredi, et le soir, mon papa et moi avons démonter mon ordi pour le nettoyer. Ensuite on l'a remonter et tout, mais le clavier marchait plus ! Embêtant pour traduire quoi que ce soit xD Donc, jeudi soir, on a cherché toute la journée et en fait, on avait justemal rebranché le truc du clavier, et ça marchait. Et hier, j'avais d'autres obligation, et j'ai pas pu traduire … Je sais, je sais xD Excusez-moi ! Surtout que j'avais dit à certaines que je traduirais en masse mes chap de retard juste après le bac, mais en fait, j'étais trop épuisée … _

**Rappel :** _Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **__Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._

* * *

**Perdre confiance.**

Chapitre 10 :

Ça fait quelques jours que je suis là maintenant, peut-être deux, peut-être trois. Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, parce que je n'ai plus le droit de quitter ma ''chambre''. J'essaye de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil trop souvent, parce dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois le visage de Bruce ou de Pepper, parfois même les deux. Et quand je m'endors ou quand je somnole, d'horrible cauchemars les concernant tous les deux me hantent. Loki m'apporte de l'eau et à manger, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Je pense qu'il est toujours en colère contre moi pour ce que je lui ai dit la dernière fois.

Je peux l'entendre arriver dans le couloir d'ailleurs. Je sens une odeur de piment vert, et la porte s'ouvre. Il me tend un ragoût au piment vert … ça sent bon. C'est vraiment un bon cuisinier. Tout ce qu'il prépare pour moi est incroyablement bon, ça je dois bien l'admettre, peu importe combien je le déteste. Il se détourne déjà pour laisser tout seul quand je lui parle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être est-ce le manque de sommeil, peut-être que c'est moi qui en ai marre de lui et qui veut simplement voir autre chose que cette salle.

''Combien de temps vas-tu me garder enfermé ici ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?''

''Joie, bonheur, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, peut-être par divertissement. Oui, je pense que c'est pour me divertir, et je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais te garder ici. Si tu arrêtais de m'embêter avec tes questions et tes analyses psychologiques, peut-être que je te laisserais sortir.'' Dit-il, et comme il veut refermer la porte, je réponds, comme un petit garçon qui veut convaincre ses parents qu'être enfermé un dimanche de Super Bowl, ce n'est pas juste.

''OK, je vais essayer de faire mieux. Je vais te laisser tranquille.''

''Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre indulgent ?''

''Je suis sûr que si … '' Il hausse un sourcil. ''Mais je ne pense pas être en position de dire ça, depuis que je ne peux plus faire d'analyse psychologiques sur toi… '' Je lui souris ''Allez, Loki ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu adore être seul tout le temps ici ?''

''Qui dit que je suis seul ?'' Maintenant c'est mon tour de hausser un sourcil. ''Bon, d'accord, je suis seul, mais ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que je n'aime pas être seul.''

''C'est vrai, tu aime ça, mais pas moi. Je déteste ça et même si tu es un idiot doublé d'un fou, ça ne me dérangerait pas de passer du temps avec toi, plutôt que d'être seul.''

Loki hésite, et finalement ouvre la porte. ''D'accord, tu peux venir manger en bas, dans la salle à manger.'' Il m'emmène à l'étage en dessous. ''Tu peux t'assoir là.'' Il me désigne une chaise à la table. ''Veux-tu … euh … veux-tu boire quelque chose ? Je peux t'offrir de l'eau, du vin, des sodas, tout ce que tu veux.'' Il a un sourire gêné. Je peux voir que Loki est mal à l'aise à être l'hôte et à être gentil avec ses invités, ou dans mon cas, son prisonnier.

''Je pense que je vais prendre du vin.''

''Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ?'' rit-il avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

''pourquoi est-ce drôle ?'' Je demande tout en mangeant mon ragoût.

''Ça ne l'est pas. Je n'ai juste jamais compris pourquoi vous buvez du vin ou de la bière. Ça vous donne le vertige et vous fait perdre le contrôle de vos sens. J'ai vu l'alcool changer des gens bons, en des gens mauvais.'' Il revient avec une bouteille de Bordeaux de 1930.

''Mais un verre de vin ne va pas te saouler. Pourquoi tu ne t'assiérais pas ici pour boire un verre avec moi ?'' Peut-être commencerait-il à parler avec quelques verres dans le nez. Il me regarde comme s'il me soupçonnait d'avoir un plan démoniaque secret, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux.

''Pourquoi pas.'' Décide-t-il, et je lui sers un premier verre.

Quelques verres et une heure plus tard je commence à parler du sujet que Loki voudrait éviter à tout prix. ''Alors, pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas parler de Thor ?''

''Pourquoi doit-on parler de lui maintenant ? On parle toujours de lui ! On parle toujours de ce qu'il a fait, de ce qu'il fait, de Ô combien il ferait un grand roi, de Ô combien il est fort. Pourquoi on parle toujours de lui ?'' Il hésite et pousse le verre loin de lui. ''Je pense que j'ai assez bu de ce truc.''

''On ne parle pas que de lui. Tu pense que si ?''

''Oui, visiblement. Père l'a toujours préféré à moi. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas juste laisser mourir dans les ruines gelées du Jötunheim ? Ça aurait été mieux que de vivre dans l'ombre de Thor.''

''Ne dis pas ça … ''

''Pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai. J'ai toujours été une ombre, jamais son égal ! C'était tout ce que je voulais. Je voulais que Père apprécie ce que je faisais. Je voulais que Père soit fier de moi. Je voulais voir l'amour dans ses yeux quand il me regardait, comme il le faisait en regardant Thor. J'ai toujours été le second, et maintenant regarde ce que je suis devenu. J'étais Loki, Prince d'Asgard. Qu'est-ce que je suis maintenant ? Loki, le fou de Jötunheim ! J'ai juste …''

Il y a soudain un énorme bruit venant de la porte d'entrée.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ? '' Je demande en fixant Loki.

''Je pense qu'ils sont venus te récupérer.'' Répond-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Je me sens désolé pour lui, mais avant je j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit la porte s'ouvre et je vois tous les Avengers entrer dans la maison.

_À suivre …_

* * *

_Encore désolée du retard x) Un seul petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir comme le vin de Bordeaux est connu partout xD_

**Rappel :** _Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **__Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._


	11. Chapter 11

_Yo x) voici le onzième chapitre. Plus qu'un xD Au fait, je vous remercie tous de vos reviews, de vos alertes et de vos fav'. Merci lecteurs, je vous kiffe grave x3_

**Rappel :** _Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **__Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._

* * *

**Perdre confiance.**

Chapitre 11 :

Nous entrons dans la demeure blanche par la porte principale. Thor l'a fait explosée de toute façon. Le hall a l'air immense et propre. Tout est peint et parfaitement harmonieux. Il y a un grand escalier en face de moi. Je vois un couloir sur ma droite qui mène à un jardin intérieur. Je peux seulement en voir une petite partie, mais il semble comme enchanté. Puis je vois la cuisine à ma gauche avec Tony à l'intérieur. Il est assis à une grande table en acajou, un verre de vin en face de lui. Puis j'aperçois Loki. Il a l'air surpris et je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu avec une expression aussi stupide sur le visage.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Je fais un pas vers eux. ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?* Je te cherchais Tony ! J'étais inquiet pour toi ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je … J'y crois pas ! Je m'inquiétais comme un malade pour toi et pendant ce temps toi tu bois du vin avec lui ? C'est pas vrai !'' Je sens ma colère monter. ''Tu pensais à quoi ?'' Je sens soudain une main fraiche sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et vois Natasha. Elle me regarde comme si elle voulait me calmer. Elle a raison. Nous n'avons pas besoin de Hulk maintenant. On a d'autres problèmes. Je calme ma respiration et demande : ''Pourquoi ?''.

Tony ne fait que me dévisager. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. ''Wow !'' C'est tout ce qu'il dit … Il se lève et vient en face de moi. ''Wow ! C'est surréaliste ! Je … wow !'' Il se tourne vers Loki. ''T'as mis quoi dans le vin ? Il a l'air super réel !'' Il avance encore et touche mon visage. ''Il a vraiment l'air réel !'' Son visage est tellement proche du mien. Je peux voir ses profonds yeux bruns à juste quelques centimètres de moi. Je peux voir ses merveilleux et indisciplinés cheveux bruns qui me donnent envie de les ébouriffer encore plus. Je peux sentir l'odeur d'alcool dans son souffle. Il est encore saoul.

En une seconde, je le frappe, sans réfléchir. Je sens mon poing frapper sa mâchoire. Mon coup n'est pas assez violent pour lui casser quelque chose ou lui faire sérieusement mal, mais il est assez fort pour le surprendre et l'envoyer par terre. ''C'était assez réel pour toi là ? C'était assez réel ?'' Je ne cesse de répéter cette phrase quand je sens une main me tirer en arrière. Je sens des larmes courir le long de mon visage. Pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de rage et de douleur. J'essaye de me libérer de la poigne d'un des Avengers, je ne sais lequel. Tony est allongé sur le sol et me regarde surpris. Il me semble voir des larmes dans ses yeux à lui aussi, mais peut-être que c'est seulement mon esprit qui me joue des tours. Je veux le frapper. Je veux le blesser, lui faire mal. Je veux qu'il sente ma douleur. La douleur que j'ai ressentie après l'accident, alors qu'il noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool pendant que je tentais de faire face aux événements. La douleur que j'ai ressentie quand je m'inquiétais pour lui. La douleur que je ressens maintenant à le voir allongé par terre ici. Je veux laisser exploser ma colère, mais je dois me retenir et me calmer. J'ai besoin de me calmer.

Alors je les laisse m'entrainer en arrière. Clint et Steve. Ils m'assoient sur une chaise. Je ferme les yeux et entends la voix de Loki :

''Il ne voulait pas vous blesser. Je l'ai piégé, et ce soir, c'est lui qui m'a piégé. Maintenant tout le monde s'est joué de tout le monde, alors je crois qu'on est quittes.'' Dit-il d'une voix traînante. ''Je suis … je ne pense pas que je puisse me battre avec vous tous dans cet état.'' Il rit. ''Je suis désolé. C'est juste que … je ne sais même pas !''

''Es-tu saoul mon frère ?'' réplique Thor de sa voix profonde en riant. Je lève les yeux vers eux. Loki est toujours assis à la table. Ses yeux verts sont las. Ses cheveux noirs ne sont plus coiffés vers l'arrière mais retombent par mèches sur son visage. Il a l'air épuisé.

''Peut-être … un tout petit peu.'' Il glousse. ''Finalement, je crois que oui.'' Il se lève et titube vers nous. ''Je … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous arriviez si vite. Je suppose que j'ai encore perdu.''

''Oh, ferme-la Loki ! On ne t'a pas sonné ! Assieds-toi, dé-saoule et redeviens le trou du cul que tu es d'habitude. On est là pour Tony !''

Loki me fusille du regard. ''Espèce de sale petit mortel, ne me parle plus jamais comme ça ! Ne me redis jamais de la fermer ! Je peux te transformer en grenouille ! Tu dois être habitué à la couleur ! Demande à Thor ce que ça fait d'être une grenouille !''

''Loki, s'il te plait, laisse-moi lui expliquer.'' Marmonne Tony tout en se relevant. ''Je suis désolé. Il m'a vraiment gardé prisonnier ici et tout ça. Il m'a piégé en m'amenant ici et ce soir je voulais le comprendre un peu mieux et savoir d'où il vient. Tu sais, savoir pourquoi il est ce qu'il est. Je … je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance. C'est ma faute. Je suis vraiment désolé.'' Il marche vers moi et prend ma main. ''Je suis désolé Bruce. Peux-tu me pardonner s'il te plait ?''

_À suivre …_

* * *

_*Arf ! Le réplique de la pub MonsterMunch … Dsl, pas pu m'empêcher xD_

**Rappel :** _Ce texte n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le traduire de l'anglais ! La véritable auteure est _**BowtiesAreCoolerThanTies**_**. **__Le titre original est ''Losing my faith'', vous pouvez la lire en anglais si ça vous dit._

_Merci encore de vos reviews ! La version française en a presque autant que l'originale x)_


End file.
